"I love me checking out some Japanese models."
12:36 Moo 12:36 Last time on... GET THE F*** OUT OF MY INTROS 12:36 Moo 12:36 :) 12:36 XD 12:36 That's the name of this show? Subtle. 12:36 XD 12:36 @Moogega 12:36 We had a good Redemption Island duel, and Lacey bested Alex and Cero, making her return onto the show... 12:36 *cries about it* 12:36 But, no one liked her, so y'know, not really a win-win. 12:37 The challenge was a bamboo tournament, and it was a huge battle between Moogega and Bro... 12:37 >.> 12:37 With that dumb cow besting Bro getting immunity, but Bro wasn't left prizeless. Mmm, anyone up for grilled rabbit? 12:37 THE COW ENDED UP WINNING AND BEATING THE GIRLY BRAH 12:37 OKAY. 12:37 Can we end this? 12:37 Who will go home next/ 12:37 Moo 12:37 AND WILL WE GET ANOTHER DRAMATIC IDOL USING TIE CEREMONY? 12:37 Jingles: BINK BONK! 12:37 Clover ragequit lol. 12:37 chat 12:38 Jingles: Glurk! 12:38 (who was Clover btw?) 12:38 @_@ 12:38 ( i don't know) 12:38 Cero.........and Alex? Why Lacey why? >.> 12:38 *** TDFan has joined #SolarVivor 12:38 JIngles: Nah, I'm just playin'... who is going to finally take down that cow!? 12:38 Because she's a cow. 12:38 Yeah, Moogega has to go. 12:38 Right baby, Bro? <3 *kisses bro on the cheek* 12:38 Jingles: MEEEHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 12:38 Wait. 12:38 *Sighs* 12:38 You guys are voting out Moogega right? 12:39 (Sorry, guys. I had to check if I can still be on IRC on my phone.) 12:39 Moo 12:39 *** Clover has joined #SolarVivor 12:39 *** TDFan has quit (Client Quit) 12:39 Before I leave 12:39 Host 12:39 *Clover send me your black list because you're on the jury* 12:39 Brendan: *pushes Clover off a cliff* 12:39 give me my redemption 12:39 * Clover returns to the game 12:39 >.> That wasn't nice, Brendan. 12:39 Moo 12:39 Brendan: Says you. 12:40 *pushes Brendan off cliff* 12:40 Brendan: *dodges* 12:40 Jingles: NARGH! 12:40 Don't you dare imply that ever again. 12:40 * Moogega rams Lacey off a cliff 12:40 GTFO Clover. >.> 12:40 * Host_KimK_Gaga removes Clover from the game 12:40 um 12:40 Brendan: I'll try, Lacey. *winks* 12:40 I'm da host. 12:40 no 12:40 *dodges and Moogega runs off cliff* 12:40 I AM BACK 12:40 >.> 12:40 >.> 12:40 Sorry Clover, but no redemption island. 12:40 * Moogega smacks Lacey 12:40 Get on with the challenge. 12:40 Stop kidding you! :) 12:41 ... 12:41 THIS IS SO REMINDING ME OF CODY RIGHT NOW BECAU--! *Stabbed* 12:41 Moo? 12:41 She's serious. 12:41 Now leave. 12:41 >.> 12:41 (clvoer pm) 12:41 (She has immunity MAN) 12:41 O.O 12:41 *clover 12:41 (SHE HAS AN IMMUNITY I--! *Stabbed* 12:41 Challenge 12:41 Alright... I can't think of a good challenge... so... 12:42 Moo 12:42 You guys will have to give me a creative challenge idea, and the best two win immunity. 12:42 Third place also receives a rabbit 12:42 Mikayla: Japanese game show challenge? 12:42 Brendan: Make a video game for Japanese people! 12:43 Um, wedding? 12:43 (Making Traditional japanese clothing, using only materials we find in the woods) 12:43 Moo 12:43 Mikayla pick an answer and stick with it 12:43 We should have a designing challenge. The best piece of clothing wins. (AKA look up the best picture.) 12:44 (>.> because like how would we do that) 12:44 How about a grass eating challenge? 12:44 WAIT FOR ME~ 12:44 PLEASE! XD 12:44 Shut it, Jingles. 12:44 Jingles you don't get to answer. 12:44 *** Clover has quit (Quit: Page closed) 12:44 Mikayla: Japanese fashion show. =3= 12:44 Hearing yru name is enough. 12:44 J: WHATEVER! 12:44 Moo 12:44 The winners are... Mikayla with the game show, and Bro! 12:44 Jingles: NO FAIR! 12:44 Lacey, you get a rabbit because I love me some checking Japanese models. c; 12:45 Mikayla didn't stick with the game show :3 12:45 So 12:45 I win. 12:45 I STILL LIKED HER GAME SHOW 12:45 STILL 12:45 which we will be using 12:45 (Guys can you vote me please? 12:45 YOU SAID STICK WITH ONE. 12:45 *throws rabbit at Lacey* 12:45 (I have to go...) 12:45 (.-.) 12:45 J: I SHOULD GET A RABBIT TOO! >.> 12:45 Brendan: Lacey, stop being jealous. 12:45 (NO, MOOGEGA STAY D:) 12:45 (Then quit, Liam) 12:45 (I'm not quitting) 12:45 GUYS SHUT UP 12:45 (No dignity) 12:46 (>.>) 12:46 Since Moogega has to go... she is auto out! 12:46 (Just vote me out okay?) 12:46 No vote today! 12:46 So no more rammings! 12:46 (NO) 12:46 YES! 12:46 YES! 12:46 (MOOGEGA WAS AMAZING) 12:46 *** Lacey| sets mode -v on Moogega 12:46 *** Lacey| sets mode -v on Moogega 12:46 HAHA JOKING 12:46 *** Lacey| sets mode -v on Moogega 12:46 Mikayla: I'll miss you, Moogega! 12:46 MOOGEGA IS STILL HERE 12:46 J: UGH! 12:46 *** Lacey| sets mode +v on Moogega 12:46 Damn. 12:46 (YAY :D) 12:46 J: LET THERE BE A DOUBLE ELIMINATION PLEASE! 12:46 Alright, bro. 12:46 No double, just one. 12:47 J: WHY NOT!? 12:47 Send me your votes, you can't vote for Mikayla or Bro. 12:47 J: I HATE YOU ALL! GLEEK GLARK! 12:47 (Vote me out guys, I have dignity I have to uphold) 12:49 Mikayla, Brendan, Moogega, votes? 12:50 *** Mikayla_Brendan_ has joined #SolarVivor 12:50 *** Mikayla_Brendan has been kicked by Lacey| (Mikayla_Brendan) 12:50 *** Lacey| sets mode +v on Mikayla_Brendan_ 12:50 Mikayla, Brendan, vote! 12:50 AH! 12:51 (I'M NOT EVEN PUTTING THE J BECAUSE I'M ONLY PLAYING ONE CHARACTER NOW SO YOU KNOW! :D) 12:51 (OR DO YOU!? O.o) 12:51 (XD) 12:51 MIKAYLA BRENDAN 12:51 EARTH TO YOU 12:52 (XD) 12:52 (WHO'S PLAYING THEM, BTW?) 12:52 Elimination Ceremony 12:52 (Hooper XD) 12:52 (OH! XD) 12:53 (I am on phone.) 12:53 Alright. 12:53 (O.o) 12:53 These votes are little annoying to count, but, someone will be voted out tonight... 12:53 but first.. 12:53 If anyone has an idol they would like to play, now would be the time to do so. 12:53 * Moogega throws idol at host 12:53 * Lacey| throws idol at Host. 12:53 Moogega, where did you get that from? 12:53 :3 12:53 WHAT!? 12:53 (Clover) 12:53 :) 12:54 J: WHAT!? 12:54 (oh alright xD) 12:54 Moo 12:54 M: How do you get an idol anyway? 12:54 I saw Clover passing it to her. 12:54 (I'M GOIG TO PUT THE J BECAUSE YOLO! :D) 12:54 Idols are hidden, maybe in certain rewards. c; 12:54 So. 12:54 Any votes against Lacey ... again... and Moogega for the fourth time DO NOT COUNT. 12:54 1st vote... Lacey 12:55 J: UGH! 12:55 2nd vote... Lacey 12:55 Hah. 12:55 You wish :3 12:55 3rd vote Lacey 12:55 4th vote Lacey 12:55 THOSE FOUR DO NOT COUNT! 12:55 (Why did no one vote Moogega? O_O) 12:55 5h vote... Kim 12:55 :o 12:55 6th vote... 12:55 (IKR<3) 12:55 Moogaga 12:55 *moogega 12:55 oh 12:55 Moo 12:55 (SPOKE TO SOON!) 12:55 The next two votes are the same. 12:55 (EVEN THOUGH SHE CAN'T BE BOOTED) 12:56 Eigth person voted out of SolarVivor: Japan... 12:56 JINGLES! 12:56 :o 12:56 In a 2-1-1 vote! 12:56 J: WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!? 12:56 :o 12:56 How does Kim avoid elimination. 12:56 Again. 12:56 I know, why is Kim looking like a couch, still here? 12:56 J: WHO VOTED ME!? 12:56 I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, HELLO. 12:56 Don't care. 12:56 Obviously two people. Also. 12:56 J: AND WHY DOES SHE GET TO STAY!? 12:56 Votes get posted at the end of the season! 12:57 J: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 12:57 You guys wish you could vote me off :3 12:57 Jingles, bro, I'll always remember you. 12:57 J: WE ALL TRIED SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MANY TIMES! 12:57 Any last words, Jingle Bells? 12:57 J: GLOCKITY STIPHER TOOPEN! 12:57 No. 12:57 Launch him. 12:57 Goodbye. 12:58 J: GLARITY NOMO FOOTTTTYYYYYYYYYYY! 12:58 Moo 12:58 J: JONGA SIT ER HHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 12:58 end episode Category:SolarVivor: Japan